


Independence Dean

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Life With Dean [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Summer is in full pandemic swing and our heroes are going to celebrate the holiday.  Eventually.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Life With Dean [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633741
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Independence Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I had a grand plan for Life with Dean. However, life got in the way and completely threw me off track. So some of these might be posted in quick succession in order to catch up to where I wanted to be at this point in the year.  
> Hopefully I can be forgiven.  
> Enjoy!

He was naked. He was naked and pacing in the hallway. 

The first time, she wasn’t sure of what she’d seen. However, movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention again. As he passed, she saw the heavy bob of his erection.

That rotten little...“Dean?”

He turned, the doorway framing his perfect body. “Yeah?” He was so good at looking like it was just a normal day for him, to be strolling around like that. Even though they both knew damn well what he did to her. 

“What are you doing?” Her mind was rapidly descending into images of debauchery and all the things she wanted to do to him. And, if she was being fair, things she wanted him to do to her.

He shrugged, “I’m just waiting for you to finish working so we can get to the store for our stuff for tonight.”

“Naked? You’re going to the store naked?” She let her eyes roam his body, noting how he preened under her gaze. “You’re trying to get me fired, aren’t you?”

He shrugged and leaned casually against the doorframe. “They couldn’t see me even if you were online.”

“But I can, and you’re distracting me. You could go to the store yourself, you know,” she offered. “I know you know where the beer is.” 

The next time she looked up, he had his tongue caught between his teeth in a grin that was dangerous enough until he reached down, grasping his cock and slowly pumping himself to full hardness. “But I want you.” He said softly. 

Feeling her face get hot, she turned back to her computer. “If I jumped on you every time you looked good, I’d never work. Then how would we afford this place?”

“We’d figure it out. Besides, I can make you scream just as easily from the back of Baby as I can from our bed.” The special emphasis he placed on the word “our” shot right to her core and she squirmed in her seat. A low moan then bubbled from his throat. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t want to actually get you in any trouble. Honestly. I just want… you.”

“Is it because you haven’t gotten laid in three days?” She teased, making the mistake of looking up at him again. How can so much gorgeous be packed into one body?

He was leaning with his back against the doorframe, his cock disappearing in and out of his fist. His knees were bent, and she could see his hips moving slightly as he pumped. 

Barely resisting the inferno gearing up in her core, she began typing furiously. “I wonder how long you could last…” she mused, trying to sound like he wasn’t torturing her. 

“Last?”

”Yeah, without sex.” She continued working, eyes now glued to her monitor since she could feel her control continuing to slip away. “Without me giving in like I always do and fucking you.”

An exaggerated gasp made her head snap up and turn towards her man. “Don’t even joke about something so terribly cruel!” His cock still ruddy and stiff, yet his green eyes wide in horror. 

Hearing the last of her self-control disappear with a whisper, she gave up on any hope of work and she turned her chair to fully face him. “And what are you going to do when you get close? Hm?” Before he had a chance to answer, “When you’re about to cum? I mean you’re already so hard.” Making a show of licking her lips, she stared at his cock. “I can practically taste you.”

“Unnnnf.” His other hand reached down to squeeze his balls. “You’re more than welcome to,” was the husky reply. His fist twisted over the purple head as he responded. 

“Maybe you could hop in the shower. Finish in there.” She teased.

“No,” came his growled reply. “I want to finish in you.”

“I just have to finish this and I’m free,” she protested lamely.

“Let ‘em wait. It’s a holiday.”

“But nothing is happening for a few hours. We don’t have to be by Seth for a while.” She didn’t hear him move, suddenly her wrist was being grabbed and her hand placed on his silken cock. “Dean,” she protested, yet her fingers began to explore his length.

“Feels so good.” Her lover purred. 

She gripped him firmly, ignoring the pleasured grunt, “C’mere.” She tugged him forward and before his feet were planted firmly on the ground, she leaned in and sucked his cock in deep. 

He cried out at the same time his hips lurched forward. His hands were immediately in her hair as she swallowed around him. “Oh, fuck!”

Desire pulsed in her core while she pleasured him. Since he’d already done most of the work, she knew he couldn’t last long if she really applied herself. With a smirk, she pressed the sensitive spot behind his sack while swirling her tongue around the head.

“Honey, you’re gonna make me...OH!” Dean never had a chance as he released hot in her mouth. 

Orgasm quickly fading, Dean sank to his knees next to her chair. He was panting as he placed his hands on the arms of her chair. “See what happens when you starve me?” He puffed. His hands dropped and began to creep up her thighs. She swatted them away.

“No.”

“Nnnnnn!” He whined like a child and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

“Go take a shower and put on some goddamn clothes. By the time you’re done pretending my shampoo bottle is a microphone, I’ll be done, and we can get this party started. 

Surprisingly, he gave no argument as he used her to leverage himself to standing. But as she watched his fantastic ass swagger away from her, she heard him grumble, “I don’t use your shampoo bottle as a microphone, it’s too thick.”

The annual 4th of July block party was in full swing when she and Dean arrived. It was an anomaly that the party was being held at all considering so many surrounding towns had cancelled. She wasn’t surprised, however, to see the tables set farther apart, hand sanitizer everywhere. Fortunately, it was a warm summer day but not too warm or humid. The street that the party was set on was well shaded from the sun, so she and Dean had no problem finding a spot for their chairs. 

“Independence Day a la Pandemic,” Dean said lightly as they greeted her friend Seth and his wife Kelly.

Seth shrugged with a smile, “Hopefully our efforts are worth it. I think we all agree that we need SOMETHING.”

“No argument here at all, my friend,” Dean replied as Seth embraced Y/N. 

The remaining sunlight hours were spent chatting, eating, and drinking. Welcomed in by her friends so easily, Dean found himself almost overwhelmed with how well he got along with them. The regularness, the normalcy of it all seemed so surreal. His heart lurched at the thought of not being able to share any of this with his brother. Or not allowing Sam to have a taste of this when he had the chance. “I’m so sorry Sammy,” he said quietly to himself as he accepted a beer from Seth. 

When dusk began to arrive, the families began tucking in the tables, putting food away, gathering blankets and chairs for the short walk to the town square. Unlike several surrounding towns, there were also going to be fireworks. 

Distancing applied here as well, with families and groups sitting farther apart rather than all stuffed together. Dean chose a spot for them near a large tree so that he could rest his back against it. Assuring her that the branches above wouldn’t obscure the view. He then laid down a blanket and when she settled between his thighs, he produced another blanket and covered them both. She was thankful for the second blanket as the night was cooling off rapidly. 

The first few large fireworks took everyone’s attention. Due to the sound and the separation of people, no one heard her gasp when she felt Dean’s hands at her waist, unbuttoning her jeans. Nor did anyone but Dean hear her deep moan as he slipped his hand inside her panties.

“What are you doing?” Her body shuddered at the feel of his strong fingers on her. 

“Repaying your kindness earlier,” he said lowly, gently kissing her neck and shoulder.

“By putting me in another situation where I can’t easily have you?” Her voice was stern, but her body was anything but. 

“Shh,” he cooed, “Unless you want me to stop.” He paused his fingers. 

“Don’t you dare,” she growled. 

He hummed against her skin in approval as she settled farther, parting her thighs for him. “Good girl.”

He started with slow, gentle circles over her clit. When he felt her breath speed up, he dropped his hand lower to part her folds and press gently inside her. She yelped quietly when he crooked his finger to press at the sensitive spot inside her walls. Using his free hand, he turned her chin to face him, and captured her lips in a kiss that also swallowed down the louder cry that would have escaped when he pressed his palm down hard over her mound, intensifying the pressure from within as well as over her swollen nerves. 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” she gasped against his lips. Opening her eyes, she was met with his intense emerald glare. The flash of fireworks nearby only adding to the intensity of his stare. 

“Yes I am. And when I get you home, I’m gonna make you cum again.” He sped up his movements, fucking her with his fingers, sliding a second finger inside her channel and stretching her open. 

“Dean,” she moaned.

“Careful sweetheart, the fireworks aren’t THAT loud,” he teased. He moved his thumb to work her clit again, and when she squirmed against him, he moaned in return. He was starting to swell. “God, I wish I could get my mouth on you right now. Spread you out in front of all these people.”

The image made her shudder hard, and her orgasm rushed to the surface. “C-Close…”

“Yeah? Close already?” He kissed her neck, chastely buy comparison to what he was doing to her under the blanket. A quick glance around proved that no one was even close to paying attention to them.

Except for the figure directly behind them near the sidewalk. A tall figure with longer hair, hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweatshirt, blending in with the crowd that was watching the show. 

Her breathing sped up and her hips began moving into his hands on their own. “That’s it. Cum for me.” Dean growled and kissed her again as she succumbed to the pleasure and her body went rigid. Her body trembled as her spasms as pleasure took over her senses. In the background, the fireworks raged on. “Whoo!” Dean hollered, coming up for air. His shout in time with the crowd reacting to the show in the sky. 

She lay spent in his arms, recovering while the crowd around them cheered. 

A sensation at the back of Dean’s mind caused him to crane his neck to check out the scene behind them. But he saw nothing amiss. 

The stranger was already gone.


End file.
